Jupiter's Conspiracy
by Skiota
Summary: Uranus, gets Jupiter to turn agianst the Sailor scouts, they have devised a plan to get rid of the the inner senshi, how far will Jupiter go to carry out her mission? (was anime_artist_101 but i changed my screen name) *rated 4 cussing*
1. Plans

Ok I am bored stuck at my mom's work so I wrote this. Slamming lockers, shouting kids, homework. School stuff, all the things to get her mad, and nobody wanted to do that, not even the teachers. You didn't want to make Lita mad. "Hey Lita!" She turned around recognizing Serena's voice. "Hey" she said back. "For once you don't have a detention." Joked Lita. "Ha Ha very funny. Wanna go to the arcade?" Asked Serena. "No Thanks Serena, I've got to meet somebody today. Maybe tomorrow. Bye" "Yeah ok. Bye Lita." Said Serena. With that Lita walked off to wherever she was going. "She's late," said a voice. "She'll be here, trust me," said another voice. "Here she comes." Said the first voice Lita came walking the lonely forest path. The two figures jumped down from the trees they were sitting in. "Your late" said Hakura. (A/N in case your not familiar with the Japanese terms, Hakura is Amura a.k.a. Sailor Uranus) "Sorry, I got hung up at school." "So, did you bring it?" Asked Michelle. Lena nodded, then pulled out something from her backpack. ~meanwhile~ "I don't know guys, she seemed different. She didn't even want to go to the arcade with me." Said Serena. "Well, did she say who she was meeting?" asked Rae. Serena shook her head. "Well maybe she found a new guy or something, I mean this is Lita we're talking about." Ami said. "No. She's still with Brian." Said Mina. (A/N Brian isn't in the show, I needed a name)  
  
~meanwhile~ "Do we go to phase two? Or should we lay low?" Asked Michelle. "Let's wait a couple days. Then phase two." Replied Hakura "This is gonna be sweet!" said Lita. ~two days later on the forest path~ "OK, here's phase two; Lita, go in her room late at night, steal them and meet back here, I'll get Mars', and Mercury's, Michelle, you get Venus'. Make sure to be quiet. OK, any questions?" said Hakura. The other two shook their heads. "Ok then. We'll do it al on Monday, when Sailor Moon is off guard."  
  
Ok I know this is kinda short. But I got writers block. P lease forgive me! * gets down and begs * Hope to see you next chapter.when I get my computer back. Stupid grades. Ok Ami likes reviews please review. Buh bye. 


	2. Masters Voice and Raytheon

Sorry I took so long but I had bad writers block, plot will be revealed I might have to up the rating later but I dunno yet lets just say anything can happen..and I mean ANYTHING BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ok so no duh I don't own sailor moon so there! Here's chapter 2!  
  
Lita's POV  
  
'Ok go for it girl. Just do it! Its right there, just grab it!' I quietly snuck inside through her window. 'A little closer little more..got it' I quietly leave the room and head back to the meeting place.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Did you get it?" asked Hakura. Lita shook her head 'yes.' "We got ours; piece of cake, those fools should've hid their wands, maybe it wouldn't have been so easy," said Hakura kind of sarcastically. "Now we lay low for a while see how they react. Remember act normal, like you had nothing to do with it. After a while we'll lay the bait, make them think it was a new evil from the negaverse. Soon we'll have the power and we'll be able to resurrect him. And then the long forgotten empire of Raytheon will be reborn!" "I'm going to go see what Serena's face looks like when she wakes up. This will be good See ya!" Michelle waved bye and Lita left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Serena's house)  
  
"AHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!??" Cried Serena as Lita walked inside. "Hey Serena, what's wrong?" "I can't find my locket.or my crystal!" Yelled Serena franticly. "Did you leave it at Ray's house? I mean you did do that once," said Lita. "No I put it here!" She pointed to her table. 'Yeah I know where you put it' Lita thought. Lita pretended to look at her watch then yelled, "Oh my gosh! I'm late gotta go hope you find it! Bye Serena!" Lita ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N Ok I need to pause for a moment I need to ask my readers if I should do a crossover with digimon. I have a really good idea with Ken in it. So Please PLEASE, review (poll answers email me or review) (either way I get an email) thx so much c ya! --AA101 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Yes master. It is almost done soon your body will be resurrected and Raytheon will be reborn." said Hakura. "Hn." Said the voice of the master. "Michelle!" "Yes master?" "Is the host for my body ready yet?" "Not yet. Once we harness the power of the Sailor Senshi we will be able to control her mind," answered Michelle. "GO!" 'Master' shouted. (masters thoughts) 'At least I have a starter host. I would have preferred a male host, but I can switch later. I can't help it if everyone is inferior to myself.' (normal) "Lita's up to no good I know it!" Mena stated. "Ok fine I'll ask the fire" said Rae. They were having a scout meeting without Lita. "Fire, show me who Lita's been hanging out with!" The fire showed an image of Hakura and Michelle. "OK that doesn't help much, Hakura could be up to anything," said Mena. "I know it must be the nega-verse!" shouted the obnoxious Serena. "Well it is always the nega-verse, right?" The others nodded. ~~~*~~~*~~~* "DAMN" shouted Lita in the Arcade, she lost another round of the Sailor V video game. She shoved another quarter into the slot and tried again. Lita didn't notice the blonde haired man who walked up next to her. "Hey Lita, haven't you played enough for today?" said the man. Lita whipped around. "Oh, hi Andrew. I didn't hear you coming. I guess your right though" Lita looked at her watch, "Oh, man I gotta jet, bye Andrew." Lita bolted out the door. ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ YAY! Another chapter! I NEEED your responses plz, if your not reading I'm not writing, and the only way to know your reading is reviews! AA101 


	3. AN

Ok I've decided to keep it going! But like I said the chapters might come a little slow due to 2 things writers block and school. And to those of you who can't read it I'll fix it soon I have to re-type it because I don't have it saved on my computer its on a diff. computer that doesn't work anymore.  
  
-CD1 


End file.
